narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kakashi Gaiden
Plot Summary Someone definitely copied it off of Wikipedia and did not give credit... =.= All those reference links that are just text now? Obviously... We should actually be original with our summaries. --Dubtiger 14:10, 10 October 2007 (UTC) :We'll need to restart the article from Wikipedia anyways. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Oct 10, 2007 @ 16:39 (UTC) Well if the article is on Wikipedia it isn't any more so removing it would result in almost no information on Kakashi's past. :Well, that's a whole different evil. Even using wouldn't work in that case because there is no history page to link to. Keeping the page would be a major GFDL violation in any case with that. The solution here, is to look through the history to see if there is still a past version of the page somewhere. Or if it was RFD'd then you would ask a Wikipedia admin to provide a dump of that page's history so that we can import the entire history of the page into here. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Jun 19, 2008 @ 09:12 (UTC) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kakashi+Gaiden&action=history :Ok, then the article does exist, it has not been removed. So 58.172.112.40 is incorrect. This page should be deleted and replaced with a proper Wikipedia copy as noted in the deletion notice. The content still exists on Wikipedia to copy, you only need to grab a pre-redirect revision, also remember to put the revision number in the third parameter to make sure the link points correctly. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Jun 20, 2008 @ 06:58 (UTC) Release Date The release date is July 31st or so it says in Shonen Weekly and this site above. --Hamachi1993 (talk) 12:45, 24 June 2009 (UTC)Hamachi1993 Source: http://www.http://www.narutobase.net/Newsflash/kakashi-gaiden-anime-announced.html Already Released The Kakashi Gaiden has already been released. If you don't believe me look at this http://www.animeshippuuden.com/naruto-shippuuden/naruto-shippuuden-episodes-119-120/ Transformation? Parhaps this page should be transformed to/accompanied by an anime episode description? ~Hakinu (talk | ) 09:29, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Arc page As an arc page, shouldn't this appear at the Plot of Naruto article? Omnibender - Talk - 19:40, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I don't see the problem of doing it.--'NinjaSheik' 19:42, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :Why isn't it there already? ~ Fmakck → Talk → '' 20:46, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Kakashi's Age How do we know Kakashi was exactly 13 during this arc? Or how do we know both Kakashi and Obito were the same age? --Uchiha Suraku (talk) 17:56, September 1, 2012 (UTC) #Itachi was 4 during the war. Kakashi is 9 years older than Itachi. Do the math. #Second databook says Obito was 13 when he 'died' in the war. --[[User:Aged Goblin|''The Goblin]] 18:02, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Obito and Kakashi were both 13, and Rin presumably was so as well, because she and Obito had graduated and been promoted together.--Elveonora (talk) 18:35, September 1, 2012 (UTC)